Collateral Damage
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Collateral Damage.
1. You Dont Have All The Answers

AN: Sorry for the one day delay. I know some of you were already wondering about the Tags. Had a bit busier Wed. than usual yesterday and the episode didn't blow me out of the water enough to have them pour out of me. But it was a fun one and quite intense at times. So onward and upward…Enjoy!

--

_**Gibbs (To Ducky):**__ You don't have all the answers. _

_--_

"I never claimed to, you know." Ducky made his way down the basement steps and met Gibbs with a concerned gaze.

Gibbs deflected the look with his own. "You here to impart some more wisdom?"

Ducky shook his head as he completed his descent and started towards the hull of the boat. "I am here because I wasn't able to finish my profile."

"Oh, you finished it."

The ME managed a smile at his demeanor. "Oh, I did not." He began to pace around the boat. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty with my final conclusion. Perhaps you are not suffering from self doubt at all…are you Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up from his work. "That kids dead because I was wrong."

Ducky tried to hide the shock he was feeling. "Are you certain?"

"I trained him; I should've known better." He threw down the tool in his hand and faced his friend. "Lee is dirty; I can see the fear in her eyes. Gosh, I hate lawyers."

Ducky managed a small smile at the comment before rubbing his forehead. "Have you spoken with the Director?"

"Not yet."

"Another gut feeling?" Ducky questioned as he examined Gibbs response.

"Hell Duck, it's getting to be where I can't trust a cashier to give me the right change anymore…"

Ducky stepped towards his work bench and cleared his throat. "Remember, the man I spoke of possesses great inner strength and I have no doubt that his strong sense of justice will see this through."

Gibbs managed a smile. "I have to clear his name Duck, I owe him that."

It was then the ME placed a familiar hand on his shoulder. "And you will Jethro. And you will."


	2. Is it Leon?

_**Vance**__: It's History._

_**Gibbs**__: Is it Leon? _

_--_

"Either you're not convinced, or you're afraid to admit you made a mistake." Vance took a seat behind his desk after asking Gibbs into his office.

Gibbs appreciated the invitation but wasn't too found of the welcoming. "I'm not afraid to admit anything."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Not my problem." Gibbs glare was unrelenting and Leon wasn't taking to it too well.

"Tell me Agent Gibbs; what makes you so sure you weren't wrong about Langer?"

"My gut."

Leon shook his head. "I'd hardly call that evidence."

"You pulled my team apart because you wanted to trust my gut. So trust it."

Vance examined his demeanor and couldn't help but oblige. "Then what do you need from me?"


	3. How's Gibbs To Work For?

_**Dwayne**__: How's Gibbs to work for?_

_**Tony**__: What have you heard? That bad guys would rather confess than be interrogated by him? That his steely gaze can cool a room by five degrees…that he can only be killed by a silver bullet like a werewolf? They're all true. Except for the silver bullet part…maybe give him indigestion or heartburn; I don't think it would kill him. _

--

"I mean think about…it says a lot for us to put up with what we have to put up with." Tony began another one of his random bull pen conversations. Ones that both McGee and Ziva admitted they had missed while he was away.

"I have had to put with worse." Ziva commented as she continued her work.

McGee chimed in immediately after. "He's not that bad Tony."

"Oh please McCat got your tongue, when you first started here you visited the bathroom at least three times as much as you do now."

Tim squinted at him. "You counted how many times I went to the bathroom?"

"I'm a trained observer."

Ziva stifled a laugh. "Are you two done?"

"Not even close…" Tony started again. "Seriously though guys, you'd think they'd pay us more than the other teams for what we have to go through…"

"Like the physical abuse…" McGee added.

"And the constant pressure to perform." Tony agreed. "We should at least get a few more vacation days than everybody else…"

"Perhaps you should just be satisfied with the knowledge you have received." Ziva stopped herself. "Never mind I take that back."

"Indian giver." Tony spouted before his head was thrust forward from behind. "Hello to you too boss…"

"What did I tell you about the name calling DiNozzo?"

He was still rubbing the back of his head. "That one of these days Ziva is going to kill me."

Gibbs nodded before taking a seat behind his desk. "Don't have to stop your conversation on my account…"

The three exchanged glances. Gibbs entrance into the bull pen was always followed with the conclusion of their discussions; especially if they weren't related to the case.

"Um, we were just discussing names we were called as kids boss…I used to get called an Indian Giver for telling people they could have my markers, then taking them back…McGee over there was called Toilet Timmy for his over active bladder…"

"Hey…" Tim began before meeting Gibbs stare and quieting himself.

Gibbs examined his team before standing up to leave a short time later. "And for the record, you do have more days off than the rest of the teams."

Tony looked up a bit shocked and watched his cohorts do the same. "Really?"

"No, but I can arrange for you to get 365 days off if you'd like."


	4. Ziver

_**Gibbs**__: Ziver…_

_--_

"You know I've been thinking…" Tony began.

"Don't hurt yourself." McGee chimed in; simultaneously sending a smile to his left.

"Very funny." He mocked. "No seriously, I've just now realized that I don't have a nick name."

"Who is Nick?" Ziva questioned.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a nick name is?" He gauged her expression. "Okay seriously, you worry me."

Tim interrupted. "What's the big deal anyway? You want one so bad stop using all of yours on me."

"Don't hold your breath Probie."

Tim shook his head. "Why do you want a nick name anyway?"

"I don't know; I mean you guys have one. All the boss ever calls me is Tony, DiNozzo or Shut up."

"Aww, you are jealous yes?" Ziva added; finally picking up on the meaning behind their conversation.

"Please; I am simply making an observation _Ziver_…"

"Give her your own nick name DiNozzo." Gibbs strode in with his coffee cup and slipped in behind his desk.

Tony nodded. "Will do boss."

"What nick name do you want Tony?" Tim questioned; making clear to Gibbs what they had been discussing.

Tony leaned back in his chair. "Well in college I was called Goldfinger, after the Bond movie and of course, my magic fingers."

Gibbs glare quickly silenced the exchange and it remained that way until it was time to head home. As usual Tony and Gibbs were the last ones to leave.

"Night boss."

"Night No Name."

Tony turned back with a smile. "Very funny boss."

"Nothing funny about it." Gibbs replied with a shrug. "It's you DiNozzo."

"How so?"

"You were just some no named cop from Baltimore right?" He stood up and patted him on the back as he passed. "Now look at ya."

"Aww gee, thanks boss. I'm gonna start calling you Papa Bear." He met Gibbs stare and shook his head. "Then again, boss is good too."


	5. Mister Rogers

_**Tony**__: He's not exactly the Mister Rogers type…_

_--_

Tony had his head resting on his arms when an object came in contact with his head. "Ow." He looked up to find a coffee cup sitting in front of him. Even more shocking was the person who had put it there. "Boss?" He questioned, but not loud enough for anyone to hear him. He couldn't help but notice McGee and Ziva getting the same treatment. He then cleared his throat and spoke up. "Everything alright boss?"

"Why wouldn't it be DiNozzo?"

"Um…" He lifted up the coffee and pointed at it with his other finger.

Gibbs watched as each of them simply stared at their cups as if they'd forgotten how to drink. "For a job well done."

It was then the three started to devise different reasons in their head. Tony was convinced Leon had made him do it. McGee was worried someone had died. Ziva had taken to sniffing it; in fear of a practical joke.

"Drink it!" He almost shouted and it wasn't long before the three of them almost burned their tongues in obedience. And with a quiet smile he left the bull pen in silence.

Tony spoke up first. "Camp fire." He then watched as the two hesitantly circled their chairs near his desk. "Theories."

"We are still conscious…so I do not suspect any poisons." Ziva added first and watched as the two simply stared. "What?"

Tim shook his head before offering his theory. "Maybe someone close to him died? Remember how he acted after Kate died?"

Tony was a bit solemn at the mention of her name. "Maybe he's just realizing how much he appreciates us…or hells freezing over. One or the other."

Ziva sighed. "Perhaps he simply did a kind act. He has been known to do those from time to time."

"He has been acting different lately. Smiling a lot more." McGee added and looked at Tony for a response.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend?" Tony shrugged.

"Leave it to you to say that." Ziva countered. "I am sure there is a simple explanation; it is not as if he let us out early."

"You all can go." Gibbs entered and passed by the group before retreating behind his desk.

Tony's mouth hung open as his teammates exchanged glances. "It's only 3:00 boss…"

"Do you want me to change my mind DiNozzo?"

"Camp fire over." Tony quickly scooted his chair behind his desk and watched the others do the same. He reached for his things and couldn't help but fulfill his curiosity. He made his way over to Gibbs just as Tim and Ziva headed towards the elevator. "You sure everything's alright boss?"

Gibbs looked up. "Go home Tony."

"But I'm worried…you sure you don't have a fever or something…" He reached out towards Gibbs forehead and watched Gibbs slap his hand away.

"What the hell has gotten into you DiNozzo?"

"Me?" Tony pointed at himself. "I'm not the one who got us coffees…which by the way you like _never_ do…not to mention letting us go early. Now, I'm a trained investigator and I won't let any case go unsolved…"

Gibbs managed a smile at his determination, or was it his stupidity? He wasn't entirely sure. "DiNozzo…read my lips. Go home."

Tony set down his coffee cup and bag as if making a statement. Gibbs stopped smiling.

"What do you want to hear me say DiNozzo?"

Tony swallowed hard and noticed Tim and Ziva still hadn't gotten into the elevator. "Just an explanation boss…"

It was then Gibbs leaned in and whispered something to him before motioning that he leave. He arrived at the elevators with a wry smile on his face.

"What did he say?" Ziva questioned quickly.

Tony continued smiling. "Won't you be my neighbor…"

Ziva watched Tim begin to smile and shook her head. "No, I will not…now what did Gibbs say?"


	6. Less Like DiNozzo

_**Gibbs:** Putting your stamp on this agency Leon?_

_**Vance:** This Agency should look more like McGee; less like DiNozzo._

_**Gibbs:** More like you, than like me…_

_--_

"He said that?" Tony scratched at his head and seemed a bit sad. "Well gee boss, did you really have to tell me?"

"I'm not just telling you DiNozzo. I'm telling all of you. Leon's trying to make a mark, so stay out of his way."

McGee was fighting back a grin. As much as he wanted to gloat he knew that what Vance had said wasn't entirely true. "Don't worry Tony; I'm sure he thinks you're a good investigator…"

Gibbs interrupted before Tony could respond. "What Vance thinks doesn't matter."

Ziva placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder. "He is right. All that matters is what we think."

Tony lifted his chin up. "I guess."

"Hey," Gibbs voice got a little louder. "This doesn't change a thing. We do what we do to get the job done, clear?" He watched each of them nod in agreement. "Good, now remember what I said…stay off his radar."

Tony retreated behind his desk last and couldn't help but feel a bit somber about the whole discussion. He finished the rest of his work reluctantly before quietly packing up his stuff to go home. But just as soon as he stood up Gibbs was calling him over.

"Yeah boss?"

Gibbs examined him. "Why you letting this bother you?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, I guess your boss thinking you don't deserve to be working kinda put a damper on my sprits."

Gibbs gestured towards himself. "_I_ am your boss DiNozzo…and I don't give a damn what Vance thinks. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"That should be enough." Gibbs complimented his statement. "If you didn't deserve to be here you wouldn't be."

Tony nodded. "Got it."

"Do you?" Gibbs was now standing. "I didn't have that little discussion earlier to make you feel bad Tony…hell; I was kinda hoping it would piss you off. Maybe get you to prove why you_ should_ be a part of this Agency."

His tone shook Tony out of it a bit. "He say anything about you boss?"

"He may as well have."

Tony managed a small smile. "It's times like this, I really miss Jenny."

Gibbs was silent for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "She was one of a kind that's for sure."

"She's not the only one boss."


	7. AbbyVille

_**Abby**__: I was just giving Agent Wilson a tour of Abbyville…_

Gabby Ahead.

--

Abby turned around at Gibbs entrance and shot him a surprised look. Sure, he always showed up unannounced but she could usually deduce why.

"I'm here for _my_ tour." Gibbs explained.

She quickly smiled and reached for his hand. "I'm afraid only the rookie tour is free…any experienced agents have to pay a fee to see new additions."

"I'm sure the cost will be worth it."

She pulled him towards a few pieces of new equipment and he couldn't help but smile as she went on and on about them. She created a few new nicknames that made him laugh out right. "Thanks for the tour Abs, really needed it to take my mind off things…"

She eased him against Major Mass Spec, AKA Big Daddy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have seemed a bit distracted lately…anything you want to talk about?"

He shook his head slowly so not to hurt her feelings. "Not right now." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "But thanks for the tour."

She met his kiss with another and pulled him towards the office. "It's not over…got one more thing to show you."

"What?" He questioned as she tried to pull his arm out of the socket. When they arrived he couldn't help but smile as she closed the door.

"My new futon…"


	8. Lying Makes My Ears Itch

_**Tony**__: Lies make my ears itch…_

_--_

"He has been running around all day…itching his ears. It is driving me insane." Ziva began as she retreated into the elevator with McGee.

"Tell me about it. He keeps asking me incriminating questions…" He responded and watched Ziva glare at him. "What?"

"What kind of incriminating questions?"

Tim started to blush. "It's personal."

"Not to Tony."

McGee nodded. "Nothing is personal to Tony…our lives are an open book."

Ziva had to laugh a bit. "Our lives are _already_ an open book McGee…"

"Deep Six isn't the same." He defended. "Besides we're talking about Tony here, not me."

She had to agree. "You are right. I can only imagine if he put Gibbs to the ear itching test."

Tim laughed for a few seconds. "There_ is_ a way to get him to do that, you know?"

"How?"

McGee changed the direction of the elevator. "_Dare_ him."

--

Tony stood up from his desk at the challenge. "You think I'm afraid to test Gibbs?"

Ziva shrugged. "As a matter of fact, we do."

Tony looked over and watched McGee agree with her. "Well then, you leave me no choice but to put you both to shame." He looked over to see Gibbs heading their way and rubbed at his ears. "Watch and learn."

Gibbs strode in and couldn't help but notice Tony following him to his desk. "Lost Tony?"

"Me lost? No, just wanted to ask you something."

Gibbs sat down and gestured up at him. "Then ask."

Tony cleared his throat and with a final glance at his teammates he continued. "So boss, tell me, have you ever regretted putting McGee on the team?"

Gibbs looked over and noticed McGee taking even more of an interest then he was two seconds ago. "You testing me DiNozzo?"

Tony quickly became afraid; but tried hard not to show it. "Not exactly. You see it's really their fault boss, they put me up to it." He pointed to McGee and Ziva and watched them stand up in response.

"That's not true." Tim responded then watched as Tony started to itch his ears.

"Liar liar pants on fire." Tony spouted before receiving a head slap from Gibbs. "Shutting up boss."

"What the hell is the matter with you three? If you want to play games go down and see Abby…I am _not_ in the mood."

The team slowly retreated behind their desks after nodding their apologies. It was sooner rather than later before it was time to head home. After Gibbs gave them the okay to leave the three got up quickly; that was until Gibbs called for Tim to stay back.

"Should we stay with him?" Ziva whispered to a slightly shocked Tony.

"Never leave a man behind David." He stated and continued to keep McGee in his sights.

Tim approached Gibbs desk and sighed. "Listen about earlier, I only dared him because he was…"

Gibbs put his hand up. "I don't care why you did it. All I care about is you knowing the answer to his question."

Tim swallowed hard. "Oh that's okay boss…you don't have to."

"The answer _wasn't _no McGee."

Tim let his head hang low and understood. "I see."

"It was hell no. I don't second guess my choices. Now get out of here before I start to."

McGee managed a smile. "Night boss." He met his teammates at the elevator and nodded his thanks in waiting for him.

"What he say Probie?"

Tim continued to smile. "That he's never regretted putting me on the team."

Tony immediately started to itch his ears when he was met with a head slap from Ziva. "Hey, what was that for?"

She nodded assuredly at Tim before answering. "Being obnoxious."


End file.
